Daryl's World
by WalkingDead-gasm
Summary: This is just the beginning. Daryl before the apocalypse that will eventually lead to the faithful day. Starting from First Person POV
1. Jealousy

You stand at the door, knocking on the door. He opens up the door, looking at you from your toes to your face, "You're looking good," he says and smiles at you lightly. You turn slightly flushed with red in my cheeks, "You do too," you smile widely.  
You feel pathetic for having not told him about your feelings just yet. But, this relationship is a little strange, isn't it? "Well, let's get going" he says as he takes your hand and drags you along after him.

You both end up going to a carnival together, "Daryl? Are you sure this is okay with you? I mean, this isn't your type of scene…" You ask him rather concerned. He smiles lightly and looks at you, "I'm fine with anywhere that you want to go," He says as you turn red but he continues, "We'll just go to the shooting range next time" he replies with a big smile, "I can teach ya how to shoot." _The image of him holding you from behind pops up in your head and slightly embarrasses you. It's supposed to be a fun day! Don't think too much!_

After going on a few rides, you both end up taking a stroll next to the pier. He walks next to you, and you were so close to grab his hand until I hear a voice from a little while away.  
"HEY! It's been awhile." A familiar man stands in front of you, an ex-boyfriend (just going to call him Man1) to be precise. He smiles at you handsomely, "It's been a while, hasn't it? You're looking nice." He tells you. "Uh…thanks…same to you" you smile and reply. Although he is an ex, you two have maintained a fairly friendly relationship. "You know, I've been meaning to call you lately" Man1 tells you with a sweet voice and looks at you. "We should really get together sometimes, just you and me." Man1 tells you; you pause and look at Daryl. "Oh" Man1 starts laughing as he looks at Daryl, and then starts to glare at him, "Sorry, are you-" He suddenly gets interrupted. "She's on a date now, 'secuse us!" Daryl grabs your arm and drags you away from him. You wave slowly, "B-Bye…" you say quietly at him.

Daryl still has a hold of your hand, "Get together, my ass. Who the hell does he think he is?" he asks himself with a slightly disappointed face. "Didn't he even notice I was there?" He says loudly. "What a jackass he is." He says, still complaining

Daryl suddenly stops in his own tracks and turns around, "…what do ya think 'bout_us_?" He asks you with a rather serious look on his face.  
"_Us_?" You ask.  
"Yeah, _us_." He says.  
"Relationship…kind of us?" You ask to be certain.  
"Well, I don't want no boys hangin' 'round you that much…in a romantic way, at least." He says.  
You start laughing, "Are you jealous, Daryl?" You looks at him as he turns red.  
"I ain't jealous…it's just that…" he stops and looks at you deep in the eyes. "I don't feel so good with other guys having their eyes on ya" He says to you.


	2. Confessions of Love

"What do you mean…by that? Other guys lookin' at me?!" you ask him with a huge shock. Your eyes are wide and starting to water, oh how long has it been since you've been waiting for this? _So long._

"I just…" he pauses, turns red from realizing what he says then steps forward, "I was kiddin' you think I'd care 'bout something like another guy?" He asks quickly and stops to look at you.

_Of course_…you move your head down, looking at your feet. "I'm not good enough for you, am I?" you ask him as tears start rolling down your face. "A big city girl like me…couldn't like a guy like you," you say as you chuckle lightly and start wiping the tears off your cheeks, by the sleeves of your sweater.

"I didn't say any-a-that" he tells you. "But I really like you, you know!" you tell him while still looking down at the ground; you see his shoes moving, he is taking a step towards you. He has a light grin on his face, as he then reaches his arm towards you and holds onto one of your wrists.

"Hey, look at me." He says with a solemn voice, with his grip tightening a little bit more. You move your head up, to face him; he looks directly at you.

You turn beat red, "W-W-Wh-" you stutter as the words would not leave your mouth. "What is it?!" You blurted out loudly to him as he squints his eyes together. "I just want'cha to look at me when you say you like me, is all" he tells you with a joking smile. You grin and straighten yourself up with much courage, looking at him in the eyes with fiery in your own eyes, and you tell him, "You shouldn't joke like your brother!" You feel rather good standing up to Daryl…but it probably was not the best decision to make. He lets go of your wrist, then runs his hand through his dark hair and looks at you, wanting to say something but nothing came out.  
"W…what do you want?" you ask him once again.

"I'm not good 'round people like you." He tells you with an innocent boy face.

"What's the supposed to mean?" You ask him…_people like me?_

"People who are nice and don't wanna be mean to me." He replies then chuckles lightly and continues, "I've never been told by someone that they liked me," he finishes with a gentle smile on his face. _What's with this innocent face? _You wonder to yourself, he's usually the big, strong man not the cute and gentle type of man.

He looks at you with soft eyes, "Ya don't look so good, when cryin'" he tells you as he wipes your face with his t-shirt. "You're ruining my make-up" you tell him with a grin on your face, trying not to crack a smile. "If you're mine, ya don't need any make-up" he says happily, he puts his arm down and leans in towards you instead. "Yours? After that, I don't think so, Daryl." You tell him with a snarky attitude.  
"I'll make ya fall in love with me," he tells you as he plants a kiss on your lips. You stand there with your eyes, opened wide and your feeling really warm inside; _It feels right though,_ you think to yourself as you close your eyes gentle and welcome his embrace.


	3. Lust

You starting want his touch, more and more; he walks beside you, looking around at all the different rides. You take his hand forcefully. "Daryl!" You yell at him, forcing him to look at you. "What is it?" Daryl asks you with a slight grin on his face. "Let's go back to my place." You tell him. He wasn't going to make a move, you obviously had to. "Rin's [the roomate] out for the night!" He stares at you blankly, "What? You wanna?" He seems surprised that you would even bring that up. You turn red, then look down at your feet, "I don't want to go back to yours cause Merle's going to be there…" you say quietly. He tugs on your arm and you look up at him. "Well, let's get outta 'ere before you change ya mind." He says with a slight smile.

At the apartment…  
He looks around your room. "W-What is it?" You ask him, he seems to be touching everything you have. "Your room's kind of plain." He smirks a bit and turns to look at you. _I want him_…this thinking has been escalating through your head a lot recently.  
He walks over towards you, "Do you want me?" You tilt your head up to him and give him a smile of approval. He leans down and kisses you deeply. You begin to kiss him back, deeper and deeper until tongues start to intertwine with one another. He lifts you up over his waist, your arms are wrapped around his neck. _I want to feel his sensation._ He walks over to the bed and places you down gently. He unbuttons your blouse, and his finger traces your body with every button undone while you undo his jeans. He steps out of his jeans and starts pulling off your shirt. "What about the vest?" He says with a sigh. "You can leave that on…just take off your shirt." You tell him with a crooked smile. He slips off the vest and takes off his shirt then places the vest back on; meanwhile you take off your skirt. You move up the bed, he starts to crawl over you and press his body down on you; his chest, arms, legs. You can feel his hard-on against your inner thigh. "Bra's gotta go." He says between his kisses as you sit up, he reaches behind and unhooks your bra and it slides off your body, allowing him to toss it aside. You lay back down and his hand traces up the side of your body and starts messaging your left breast. He slides down, starting to suck on your nipple, with every moan you made, he started to bite gently. He continued downward, he sat on his knees, reaches his hand out and moved your panties over, exposing your clit. He strokes it at first then leans in, "You're getting wet already" He says, teasing you.  
"It's not me, it's cause of you." You tell him, he moves in and starts licking the outside; you jolt up, "DARYL?!" "You taste good…sweet" You place your hand on his head, running your fingers through his hair. He leans in more and you can feel his tongue inside as you continue to moan and tug on his smooth hair. He starts to jack off to you, your noise, your taste. He slides his tongue out of you, looks at you from below, he pulls off your panties and leaves it on the ground.  
He stands up, you look down…He pulls off his briefs and leaves it on the ground. You smile lightly and get onto your knees to reciprocate the favour. You start allowing his dick enter your mouth, and his hands are already on your head. You start sucking on his as he makes moaning noises now, "God, you're fantastic" He says. You pull your mouth out and start licking around his dick then underneath, his testicles dangle, you make a figure 8 with your tongue. "Don't make me cum, yet" he says, pulling you up and lays you back on the bed and he crawls over you. "I want you…now, Daryl…" you tell him, allowing him to do as he likes.

He looks at you gently, "you really want it?" he asks you as he gropes up against your skin. You wraps your arms around him and pulls him down, "Yeah…" you say to him, with some hesitation of how pleasurable you are.  
He wraps his fingers around yours and holds them tightly, he slides himself into you, you spread your legs wider to allow easy access. Your panting becomes quickened and shallow, _it hurts_…but…it's Daryl. "Come on…" He says quietly until his heavy breathing as he finally penetrates. He starts thrusting; each thrust ended with a moan from your end and a grunt from him. Faster, faster. He starts rubbing your breasts as well.  
You grasp his back and runs your hand down his back as you try to imitate his timing. He looks at you, "You wanna go on top?" He asks you, with a smile and before you can answer he had manoeuvred himself to the bottom. You continue thrusting towards him and back. He places both of his hands on each of your butt cheeks and starts moving you forward and back. Quicker. The pace quickens, "almost there…" he says.  
He then releases the cum into your body. You lean over, kisses his lips gently, with a smile and get off of him. You lay down next to him as he lays there with his arm over his eyes and still panting. He turns his head and looks at you, with that smile on your face; he reaches his hand over and pulls the hair out of your face then smiles lightly at you. "We should do that again…" he says, curious of your answer. "Yeah…we should." You tell him honestly, he leans in and kisses your cheek. "It was great…a lot of fun." He smiles, stands up and slides on the briefs, sitting on the floor. You crawl into bed and he comes in after you; he allows you to rest on his arm and caresses you in his warmth.


End file.
